Reflexiones
by sandra hatake
Summary: Es navidad y Naru reflexiona sobre los errores que cometio a lo largo de su vida, errores que le costaron la compañia de la unica persona a la que habia amado, Taniyama Mai...


_Y tal como dije en el otro fic, aquí está un especial navideño XD sin más que decir los dejo con esta pequeña historia._

_**Reflexiones**_

Hoy es un día especial para muchas personas, el ajetreo en las calles es notorio pues desde la ventana de mi oficina puedo ver como las personas corren de un lugar a otro con regalos de última hora, las tiendas están adornadas de acuerdo a la época y del cielo cae una ligera nevada acorde con la fecha, todos con el "espíritu navideño" como suele decir Mai, cada año es ella quien se encarga de ambientar esta oficina a pesar de que me desagrade que lo haga y siempre termina siendo el centro de reunión de todos dejando un desastre al día siguiente, sin embargo… esta vez es diferente…

Aparto la vista del ventanal y la dirijo hacia el interior del lugar, esta vacio, este año no lo arreglaste como de costumbre y por alguna razón me siento… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Decepcionado?... ¿Triste?... no lo sé… el hecho es que, esta vez no estás conmigo, Lin está encerrado en su oficina y yo, por más raro que suene estoy esperando que llegues pero se… sé que no lo harás _"Tengo algo que hacer, no vendré mañana" _esas fueron tus palabras cuando pregunte ayer si estarías aquí. ¿Sabes? Nunca pénese en lo vacía que podría sentirse esta habitación sin ti, en lo silencioso que podría quedar este lugar ahora que no estás; es irónico, siempre me quejaba de que hacías lo que querías en esta fecha, colocando adornos aquí y allá, decorando un árbol que ubicabas en medio de la sala y ahora… ahora extraño que lo hagas…

Sin darme cuenta tu presencia aquí se hizo constante, cotidiana, algo tan normal que llegue a pensar que siempre estarías allí, a mi lado, pero ya no es así, para cuando me di cuenta habías tomando un rumbo diferente, te graduaste de la escuela e ingresaste a la universidad, conociste nuevas personas, hiciste nuevos amigos y lo conociste a él… Ichinose Keitaro… iban en el mismo salón, compartían gustos similares, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, mucho más de lo que yo creía. Pronto tu estadía en la oficina se hizo más corta, llegabas siempre tarde y te marchabas temprano, ya no me regalabas esa sonrisa que, por más frio que fuera contigo, siempre me dabas…

Recuerdo claramente la primera vez que vino a recogerte, te esperaba en la cafetería que estaba frente a la oficina con una rosa en la mano, lo abrazaste como si la vida se te fuera en ello o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció; por alguna razón que en ese entonces me negué a aceptar, a rabia creció dentro de mí y me encontré a mi mismo yendo escaleras abajo para darte alcance, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar ella apareció, Hara-san se colgó de mi brazo y tu lo viste todo… aun no sé si lo que vi en tu mirada esa vez fue un atisbo de tristeza y creo que nunca lo sabré, no ahora que ya no estás conmigo…

_-¿Los conoces Mai? –Había preguntado aquel chico ese día- _

_-Sí, es mi jefe… -Le contestaste y sin entender por qué esas palabras me dolieron, ¿Acaso esperaba que dijeras algo más?- y ella es su novia… -Eso no era cierto, quise negarlo pero no me diste tiempo de hablar- Hara Masako…_

_-Mucho gusto, Ichinose Keitaro –Dijo aquel tipo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba tu mano- Soy el novio de Mai…_

Y entonces mi mundo se vino abajo… Mi cerebro tardo en procesar la información recibida, más aun cuando le devolviste la sonrisa y ambos se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, te vi alejarte del brazo de otro, dándome la espalda, apartándote de mí… recuerdo que cerré los puños con fuerza y sin oír las palabras de Hara-san regrese a la oficina y me encerré en mi despacho, Lin no me molesto, supongo que lo vio todo desde la ventana, no lo sé, entonces recordé sus palabras _"Ella no te esperara por siempre" _y nunca antes tuvo más razón que ahora, te cansaste de esperar, de pedir un poco de mi atención y por eso… por eso te perdí… Aquella noche me la pase recordando los momentos vividos contigo, la primera vez que te vi, los casos que resolvimos juntos, las discusiones que tuvimos, tus sonrojos al verme cada vez que te miraba a los ojos y como mi corazón se aceleraba ligeramente al verte así; entonces lo comprendí, estaba enamorado de ti… Muy tarde ¿Verdad? Comprendí que te amaba el mismo día en que te había perdido.

Fui un idiota al pensar que siempre estarías a mi lado, Lin me lo advirtió, todos lo hicieron, pero no, mi maldito orgullo me impedía aceptar mis sentimientos por ti y ahora me arrepiento por eso. Los días siguieron su curso y tu presencia en la oficina se hizo cada vez más corta, el siempre venia a buscarte y yo veía desde la ventana como te marchabas a su lado cogida de su brazo, pensando en que tal vez podría ser yo quien te acompañase…

Hoy que mis sentimientos por ti crecen día con día puedo aceptarlo libremente, aunque sé que es demasiado tarde, te amo. Es extraño que ahora las palabras fluyan en mí libremente a pesar de saber que no te llegaran…

Desde que nos vimos por primera vez sentí algo extraño, ese algo me hizo confiar en ti, era como si te conociera de algún lugar, de alguna vida pasada tal vez, me pregunto si tu sentiste lo mismo, quisiera creer que sí; quizá nuestro encuentro estuvo predestinado o fue simplemente casualidad, bueno… eso no importa ahora, tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí, ya no estás conmigo…

El día sigue su curso, las calles siguen llenas de gente, sin embargo ya no son simples personas, ahora son parejas quienes caminan de la mano pues la noche está a punto de caer, se regalan miradas amorosas, besos furtivos en medio de la calle mientras no dejan de sonreír, ¿estarás haciendo lo mismo? Seguro que si, ese tal Ichinose debe estar contigo, abrazándote, besándote, dándote todo aquello que yo no pude darte. Alguien toca la puerta, no pierdo la esperanza de que seas tú, sin embargo la misma se desvanece al ver entrar a Bou-san acompañado por el resto del equipo, exceptuándote a ti claro está, pues tu… tu estas con el…

-¡Naru-chan! –Exclama Bou-san tratando de llamar mi atención, más yo solo puedo ver por la ventana, esperando al menos, poder verte pasar- quita esa cara, vamos a divertirnos, ¡Es navidad! Por cierto… -agrega recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, supongo que buscándote- ¿Donde está Mai?

-No vino hoy –respondo tratando de sonar normal cosa que parece no funcionar pues todas las miradas se posan en mi, ¿Acaso ellos lo sabían?-

-S-salgamos a algún lugar Naru-chan –me dice Bou-san con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa tratando de… ¿consolarme? Recuerdo que hacia eso con Mai cuando Hara-sana me obligaba a salir con ella- hay un café aquí cerca que…

-Vayan ustedes –respondo dándoles la espalda, lo último que quería era su compasión, suficiente tenia conmigo- tengo trabajo que hacer

Siguen insistiendo pero no los escucho, esta noche quiero permanecer aquí, el único lugar en el que se conservan los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí, aquellos momentos en los que todo era distinto, donde, aunque me negara a aceptarlo, era feliz… Pronto desisten de su invitación y al notar que no quiero su compañía deciden irse, incluso Lin se marcho, no es que los deteste, ahora simplemente quiero estar solo…

Las horas siguen pasando mientras yo continuo sumido en mi mundo de recuerdos, el reloj marca las once, ¿Seguirás con él? Seguro que si, después de todo no tienes padres que te esperen en casa, nadie que se preocupe por tu hora de llegada al igual que yo, un suspiro de resignación escapa de mi boca al pensar en ti, solo espero que te encuentres bien. Nuevamente el timbre de la puerta suena ¿Qué no se cansan de molestar? Seguramente son ellos otra vez, me levanto pesadamente del sofá y me dirijo a la puerta, sea quien sea no me importa si no eres tu…

-¿Qué no les dije que tengo trab… -No puedo terminar la frase, seguramente mi imaginación está jugando una mala pasada, no puede ser… -Mai…

-Sabia que aun estarías aquí Naru –Me dices con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas; que alguien me diga que no estoy soñando- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante -Respondo asiéndome a un lado para dejarte el camino libre, no sé por qué estás aquí pero… eso me hace feliz-

Un silencio incomodo se forma entre los dos, no sé qué decirte, hace un momento las palabras fluían libremente en mi cabeza y ahora que te tengo en frente no sé qué decir, _un "que te trae por aquí"_ Sería lo más adecuado ¿Verdad?

-Qu-que te tr… -trato de decir pero me veo interrumpido al notar como extiendes una pequeña bolsa hacia mi- Esto es…

-Feliz navidad Naru –Dices con una sonrisa en el rostro y tus mejillas sonrojadas; si estoy soñando que nadie me despierte o lo golpeare hasta cansarme- no es mucho pero… quería dártelo antes de media noche…

-Gracias –Respondo sonando indiferente sin quererlo, ¡Como odio eso de mí!-

-E-espero… espero te guste – Susurras mientras el sonrojo en tus mejillas crece-

-Me agrada –te respondo con una ligera sonrisa después de abrir el regalo encontrando una chalina negra tejida a mano en su interior- muchas gracias…

-D-de nada –respondes sin atreverte a mirarme, recordándome aquellos días en los que me amabas-

-Lamento no tener un regalo para ti –respondo causando tu sorpresa ¿Cómo lose? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, esos que ahora me miran directamente- No esperaba verte hoy…

-N-no te preocupes –Contestas agitando tus manos aun con las mejillas sonrojadas- no tienes por qué darme nada… -agregas sonrojándote más o eso me pareció cuando te sonreí nuevamente- Se-será mejor que me vaya a casa, nos vemos mañana

-Te acompaño –digo casi instintivamente, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, aunque sea solo unos minutos más-

-No-no es necesario… -respondes desviando la vista hacia el suelo, ¿Será acaso que él te está esperando?-

-¿Ichinose te espera? –Te pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo-

-¡No! –Exclamas de repente avergonzándote, supongo yo, por la rapidez con la que respondiste- N-no lo he visto… En todo el día…

De acuerdo, no voy a negar que eso me sorprendió, pero más que eso me alegró el saber que estabas conmigo ahora en lugar de estar con él…

-Con más razón entonces –Te digo colocándome el saco y la chalina que acabas de regalarme para luego abrirte la puerta de la oficina- Es peligroso que andes sola a esta hora…

-N-no quiero molestarte –Susurras con la vista clavada en el suelo, si supieras Mai, esto para mí no es una molestia, al contrario, es lo que más deseo-

-No es molestia –Respondo mientras salimos de la oficina- por cierto… -Te digo llamando tu atención mientras caminamos- ¿Cómo sabias que estaría en la oficina?

-Le llame a Bou-san –Contestas mientras caminas a mi lado sin mirarme, tienes las mejillas aun pintadas con aquel curioso rubor que solo te hace más hermosa ante mis ojos- me dijo que aun estabas trabajando y como quería dártelo antes de las doce pues…

-Entiendo –Te digo mientras seguimos caminando, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja y no sabes como quisiera que fuera así…- y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio? –pregunto sin hacerte notar cuanto me duele preguntarte aquello-

-¿Novio? –Preguntas con cierto aire de confusión en el rostro- ¿Qué novio?

-Ichinose –te respondo algo extrañado, no entiendo el motivo de tu sorpresa- Ichinose Keitaro

-¿Kei? –cuestionas para luego estallar en carcajadas, ¿Qué sucede?, no entiendo nada- El no es mi novio –respondes mientras secas una pequeña lagrima que escapaba de tus ojos después de reír tanto- Es mi amigo desde que éramos niños…

-Pero aquella vez… -Digo sin creer aun lo que escucho- en el café el dijo que…

-¿Eso? –Preguntas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- el siempre decía que seriamos novios cuando creciéramos, tiene la costumbre de decir eso cada vez que le presento a alguien

-Pero… siempre venía a recogerte… -Susurro aun aturdido, aun sin poder creer lo que escucho- casi nunca estabas en la oficina y… los demas creian que...

-El pasaba por mí por que teníamos un trabajo que presentar para el final de semestre –Me contestas un tanto extrañada por mis palabras- por eso no tenía tiempo para ir a la oficina, tambien por eso no tuve tiempo de aclararlo con los demas; lo de la última semana y también lo de hoy, bueno eso fue por… -agregas en un susurro mientras te sonrojas- por terminar tu regalo… ¿Naru?

Me detengo en el instante en que terminas de hablar, mi cerebro tarda en procesar toda la información, todo este tiempo estuvo creyendo que tenias novio, lamentándome por ello y… ¿Era un error? No pude evitar comenzar a reír ligeramente mientras me apoyaba en la pared de una tienda, causando tu sorpresa supongo por que nunca antes había reído así ante ti, noté como me mirabas extrañada por mi comportamiento, trate de calmarme para luego hablar, sin embargo, sentí tu mano posándose sobre mi mejilla, observándome preocupada, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente y tocar tu mano evitando que abandonara mi mejilla, si debía decir algo, ese era el momento…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntas con verdadera preocupación, sin saber que no podría estar mejor que ahora-

-Si –contesto mientras acaricio tu rostro causando tu sorpresa y un ligero rubor se presenta en tus mejillas- ahora lo estoy…

-¿Ahora? –Cuestionas confundida- que quieres dec…

No te doy tiempo de decir algo pues, obedeciendo por vez primera a mis impulsos, acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso, te beso como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en esta vida y juro que si así fuera, moriría feliz. Puedo notar la sorpresa en tus ojos y el rubor que presentan tus mejillas ante mi contacto, sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que soy el único que puede provocar aquella reacción en ti. Trato de profundizar el contacto y deslizo mi lengua sobre tus labios invitándote a hacer lo mismo, a rendirte ante aquel sentimiento que ahora se, ambos compartimos, pareces reaccionar ante esto y tímidamente entreabres los labios dejándome entrar, nuestras lenguas se encuentran e inician una batalla en la que estoy dispuesto a ganar. Pronto la falta de oxigeno se hace presente en ambos, sin embargo no quiero, no quiero separarme de ti, he esperado tanto este momento, soñado con el instante en que pudiera besarte sin temor a nada que me niego rotundamente a romper el contacto, solo cuando siento que realmente necesitamos respirar me separo ligeramente de ti; sonrío satisfecho ante mi obra, tus labios están hinchados, tus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada y estoy seguro que me encuentro en una situación similar pero no me avergüenza, noto la confusión en tu rostro, intentas hablar pero no te lo permito, tiro nuevamente de ti y te abrazo, siento como entierras tu rostro en mi pecho, apuesto a que puedes sentir lo acelerado que esta mi corazón en ese momento, se que debo decir algo, aclararte lo que acaba de pasar pero ahora no, en este momento solo quiero estar así, abrazándote, sintiendo que ya nada puede separarme de ti…

-¿Por qué? -preguntas en un susurro sin separarte de mí, con el rostro aun escondido en mi pecho- Por qué tu…

-Por que estoy enamorado de ti… -suelto sin más, eso era todo, lo había dicho, aquello que llevaba guardado desde hace tiempo- te amo Taniyama Mai…

Noto la sorpresa en tus ojos, pues apenas dije aquello levantaste la vista solo para encontrarte con una ligera sonrisa de mi parte, puedo jurar que es la primera vez que sonrío tanto y es solo contigo que puedo hacerlo; lagrimas amenazan con derramarse de tus ojos, pero no, no quiero que llores, quiero que sonrías como siempre, por lo que seco tus lagrimas con mis pulgares y esta vez, sin temor a ser rechazado poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, uniéndonos nuevamente en un beso sin importarnos que la gente nos viera…

El reloj de la calle marca las doce, "Feliz navidad" se oye por todas partes mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo, mientras tú y yo no rompemos el beso, ambos sonrojados, jadeantes; te abrazo nuevamente permitiéndote escuchar una vez más el acelerado latir de mi corazón, el mismo que grita lo que yo apenas hoy fui capaz de decir "Te amo"

-Feliz navidad Mai –susurro a tu oído siendo consciente de la hora- aunque no tenga nada que darte…

-No necesito ningún regalo –contestas con una sonrisa mientras te cuelgas de mi cuello- con este me basta

-¿Con cuál? –Pregunto mientras poso mis manos en tu cintura pegándote a mi cuerpo- no recuerdo haberte dado uno

-El que estés conmigo es mi mejor regalo –respondes mientras posas tus labios sobre los míos-

Debo darte la razón, en esta navidad mi mejor regalo fue tenerte a mi lado, poder abrazarte, besarte, decirte aquellos sentimientos que llevaba guardados, y más aun, saber que no estabas enamorada de Ichinose, que todo este tiempo siempre fui yo quien estuvo en tu corazón…

Definitivamente esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado hasta ahora, pero estoy seguro que será solo la primera de las muchas que pasaremos juntos…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡Feliz Navidad! XD espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, este es un pequeño regalo para los lectores, así que de corazón, espero les haya gustado, bueno ya sin más que decir me retiro, que deje el pavo en el horno XD en fin, espero que la pasen bien con sus familias._

_¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! *0*_


End file.
